Let It Go
by aroyalyuser
Summary: And I see her as I fall asleep Never to touch, never to keep 'Cause I loved him too much But I dived too deep I’m sorry Michonne I’m sorry Rick One-Shot
1. Anger Within

_Everything I touch oh it dies_

 _Same old empty feeling in my heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _And I see her as I fall asleep_

 _Never to touch, never to keep_

 _'Cause I loved him too much_

 _But I dived too deep_

 _I'm sorry Michonne_

 _I'm sorry Rick_

"Michonne Look At Me!"

With a quick head turn , Michonne faces Rick with a odd cold demeanor , one look she never looked at Rick with

"What Rick ! What you you want me to say!"

"Say you love me ! Say you want to make this work ! Say you'll let me in ! Anything ! ," Rick said with both hands raised in pure frustration

Kneeling down in front of Michonne who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of wine in her hands

Darting his eyes over the beautiful features that belong to his long term girlfriend and ex wife , a girlfriend that is breaking his heart in half

How can a beautiful woman such as herself can be so cruel to him? Was he not enough? He put her first in everything he do. He doesn't eat unless he knows she has

For the love of everything he gave up his job just to move in with her in the city . He rearranged visiting rights of his son to spend more time with her . He compromised everything for her and she compromised nothing

Taking a slow sip of wine from glass , she smiled and looked at Rick with a bored expression

Leaning down to the point where her face is directly in front of his , she spoke with a steady tone of voice, "If you don't know how I feel about you now then I shouldn't have married you in the first place like my father said because you don't know me at all"

With that she pushed him off of her and made her way to their shared bathroom for a much needed shower

"Michonne I'm done giving my all to you if you can't even give me a damn inch!"

Quickly Michonne pushed the dress that was at feet to the side and rush to Rick and pushed him to the floor and pushed her finger in his face , "Dont you fucking dare say I don't give anything because that's ALL I FUCKING DID WHILE WE WAS MARRIED ! I gave up going to law school to support your dreams of being some small town sheriff! I moved into your dusty ass house from your daddy that was a horrible man! I lied to keep your ass out of jail because of that dumb desperate bitch Jessie! I even let your white ass back when you fuck Lori not for the first... not the second time... BUT FOR THE THRID FUCKING TIME! , " she yelled with every bit of emotion she could feel

Never before his Michonne express this much anger at him before. Even when she gave him the divorce papers. Her anger was deep rooted and pure. This what he wanted to see. Her to feel something , for the longest she was a fake smile and blank mind to him , making it easy for him to take advantage of , but if he knew Michonne like he knows he do , she knew what he was doing .

If only she showed her emotions when they were on the edge of their marriage or when he began to not give a fuck about anything

No she was in fault for his flaws in their marriage, he takes all blame for the meaningless sex with women who was not his wife but he needed something that felt like something. Michonne became cold in all ways when their son Andre died. Rightfully so , but Rick blamed her.

He blamed Michonne for moving on like Andre was never there . He blamed Michonne for never wanting to talk to him about their son. How could she block him from sharing a deep sadness for the lost of him

His Michonne was broken and he didn't see that. He saw a heartless bitch who jumped right back into work as soon as she was off of bed rest. Every day and every night she would work work work . Sometimes not even coming home . And when she was home , she wasn't really there. Every kiss was broken off by her . Every touch was push away. Every conversation was cut short because of her. He pushed , of course he did. He understood that she carried Andre for nine months and was taking his death extremely hard. So he fought for his marriage

Every time she pushed , he pulled

Fighting for signs that his Michonne was still in there but none was there .

Regrettably he fell into a need of affection. Any type of affection. Rather it was flirting from women at the store to woman bending over his desk .

He knew it was wrong but he didn't care . At first he wished Michonne would catch him in the act of being in between Lori or Jessie legs but it never came . It seemed as though when ever he had this sinful sex with them she wouldn't come home. Of course she knew what was happening but he didn't care that she knew because she never confronted him about it so he continued fucking the two women

Oh would he give anything to take it all back now. But he doesn't regret his son Carl. Carl was a blessing, his second chance of being a father . His only wish was that Carl mother was Michonne and not Lori

Watching his girlfriend stand and take a deep breath until she calmed down , a smile formed on her face . That damn fake smile

"My work Partners is still coming over for dinner and you know how much work means to me so I hope you can be on your best behavior Saturday ," with that she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door

I'm sorry Michonne

I'm sorry Rick

 ** _Hello you guys ! I was listening to 'Let Him Go' cover by Birds and got this crazy Idea for a one shot ._**

 ** _I love me some Richonne and wanted something quick but heartbreaking to read for people._**

 ** _Did you like it?_**

 ** _Should I make this longer than a one shot?_**

 ** _I wanted this one shot to show two different views on a sad situation. They both are sorry for different reasons and even though Rick obviously is super wrong for cheating and having a child outside his marriage, Michonne has faults of her own. Did you see her faults? Or the downfall of their marriage completely on Rick??_**

 ** _I want to know your opinions_**

 ** _Thank you_**


	2. !

**_Hello People ,_**

 ** _I wanted to address this issue with my one shot and all the negatively I've been receiving lately._**

 ** _Here is the most recent review I got for this one-shot , from a guest on the site (meaning not everyone can see it)_**

alot of hate:I don't understand the motivation for this Richonne story. It feels abusive, painful and full of hate, it's actually quite sad, because as a reader all I get is massive anger and hate and very little plot development. I get the whole reactionary approach, but honestly, it feels like the writer is testing the waters to see how far this style of negative storytelling will draw an audience. '

 **I wouldn't be offended if the review wasn't coming at my character as a person. I am not a evil person or negative person.**

 **Let me tell you guys how I got the idea for the one-shot...**

 **I myself was going and still is going through a lot in my life and I was listening to a few song , such as**

 ** _Let Him Go By Birdy_**

 ** _Breathe Me By Sia_**

 ** _Found Me By The Fray_**

 **These songs are definitely sad songs and makes me cry every time I listen, but sometimes I need to cry**

 **I put a strong face on everyday to make sure everyone around thinks I'm okay so they don't have to worry about me. I'm a strong person and sometimes I need moments to just break down a cry.**

 **No I am not suicidal**

 **I am a suicidal _survivor_**

 **While I was listening to these songs , the idea of being forgiven and not being able to move on from the past being as though one self can't forgive the one who hurt them came to most. I have been hurt so many times by people who love me and I won't allow myself to move on because I don't want to forgive them**

 **No I did not make this one-shot to get an audience. I wouldn't do that. I've been writing online for some time now and no matter how many reviews I get , I always kept to what I wanted the story to be . Not what others want**

 **I love Richonne**

 **I love Michonne and Rick being together and what they have done for tv .**

 **I love The Walking Dead period**

 **With that being said , in the Richonne world of fics , there is always a happy ending. I read fics sometimes and say I can see where this is going and BOOM all SunShine and Rainbows .**

 **Life ain't easy and I think it should be more difficult reading fics out there.**

 **Not saying I don't like the happy ending Richonne fics , I love them , but sometimes I want a hard read. So I created one**

 **And I can't be the only one with this opinion.**

 **I'm going to say this ONE time only**

If you do not like hard reads don't read it. If you feel like my story is too depressing and not 'seeing the angle of the story' then don't read.

I don't have it in me to try to explain what I'm telling through my stories.

 **I AM saying, that I will be continuing this one-shot. Just to prove to others and myself that a story can be worth reading even if it brings the ugliest out of characters.**

 **I AM saying at the end of my story, Michonne and Rick will get what there looking for , in each other and in others.**

 **Now I don't mind reviews where you say it was a hard read and how you don't like a certain character, I'm fine with that but don't say I'm writing this just to get attention.**

 **Thank you**


	3. *news

Hello Readers !

It's been a long ass time and I wish I could apologize but I'm not going to. Some of you brushed off my last update on why I was upset at some of the reviews. I reported a lot of them and they were (thankfully) token down by .

So to the person that said 'i don't think they meant it like that' you didn't see the hurtful things that were said to me nor did you see PMs that wasn't so friendly.

However i don't want to thank the ones who enjoyed the one-shot and understood that not all Richonne fics are going to be fluffy and sweet. I like my shit real. I want to read something realistic and what actually goes on in people's lives.

Rick isn't a perfect character and Michonne isn't as well. This one-shot was intended to spark something negative and uncomfortable feelings involving Rick and Michonne. At the time I was so bored reading all this 'happy ever after' shit that authors were writing ; the same thing , over and over again.

My few favorite Richonne fics are always stepping out of that 'perfect' picture relationship that we are use to. Like _lemonade'_ I forgot the writer but it dealt with infidelity on Rick's part and how they moved passed it. It was heartbreaking to read but it was **real**. The whole time I was jumping from Michonne' aside to Rick's side and sometimes I said to myself that they should just break the hell up and stop hurting each other.

 ** _That's real_**

I'm having issues with my PM but I do see you guys in my email giving me support so thank you. I have a twitter if you guys want that because I'm far from over with this story. I am currently a high school and college student plus I'm looking for a part time job so it can be guessed that updates are going to be slow **BUT** i promise if you want some good _real_ loving about Richonne; it's worth it.


End file.
